


In Darkening Silence

by QDS



Category: Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame
Genre: 15minuteficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for DW's 15 minute ficlet challenge. Word at bottom of page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkening Silence

Rat was used to quiet on the River Bank, in his home, or sitting with Mole on a lazy afternoon with a picnic. But there was something else in the air today, something that deadened the sense of life on the bank.

As if no other life but he were there anymore. As if the world had stopped turning and left him the only living animal on the surface.

Rat sat at the edge of his pier. He could have taken the boat out to try and seek out others, but the act seemed a futile gesture. Even the water, the sound of which usually lapped at the edge of the River, seemed awfully still and silent.

Rat drew his legs to him, wrapped his arms around them so he could huddle within himself. But that didn't seem to help. The stillness around him was entering his own soul, and it frightened him more.

"Oh dear, world..." Rat murmured.

Mole had said he'd be gone a few hours that morning. The sun was hidden far behind the clouds, but Rat knew it was already approaching dusk, and still no Molely. The darkness was coming at a sluggish pace. Rat thought that perhaps, if he sat here for long enough, it might just take him too.

*

Mole found Rat curled up on the edge of the pier, rocking himself gently back and forth. Mole, knowing these moods that Rat sometimes fell into, eased himself next to Rat, and put his arm around his shoulder. He didn't speak; he wasn't so good with words as Rat was. Instead, he held Ratty as close as he could.

"You're back."

The blank statement sounded surprised, enough to make Mole splutter. "Of course I am, Ratty! I was only gone for--"

"The morning, you said."

"I got a little lost coming back. Did I worry you? Oh dear Rat."

He rubbed Rat's arm, feeling that he was cold through his clothes. No response from Rat. And it made Mole wonder if there was more to this than his ever-so-slightly prolonged absence.

"Is the River still here, Mole? Has everyone gone?"

Mole looked around. There were evening swallows in the trees above them, and in the distance, he could hear Otter splashing his way up in the reeds. And was that a faint rumble of whatever Toad's latest contraption he was using?

"No, Rat. They're all still here. And so am I."

Rat nodded, and to Mole's relief, laid down with his head on Mole's lap. Mole began to stroke Rat's whiskers, and he pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

\--  
End

**Author's Note:**

> word: stillness


End file.
